Larfleeze's Sanctuary
History Origin The Sanctuary of Agent Orange/Larfleeze, also called The Palace of Agent Orange/Larfleeze, and The Temple of Agent Orange/Larfleeze is an ancient underground edifice located in the middle of the Forbidden Forest of Weeds on the planet Okaara in the Vega System, in Space Sector 2828. It exact origins are unknown, however based on its known history, it can be speculated that it was created billions of years ago while the Guardians of the Universe still resided on Maltus, and thanks to speculation that the Guardians created the orange battery to contain the embodiment of Greed, it would therefore be plausible as well that they created the temple. This theory is supported by the fact that the Maltusians had the only known map in existence leading to a deserted system devoid of life that housed the Orange Light. It also makes sense, since the Guardians invented the concept of power batteries, and thus were the only species in the universe capable of creating such a device. Harnessing the Orange Light Millions of years ago, a guild of thieves stole a number of items from the planet Maltus. Amongst them was a box containing the fear entity, Parallax, a number of precious jewels, and a map, leading to "a treasure". The thieves followed the map to Okaara, and, located the sanctuary, though only after having lost a companion to the pursuing Guardians, and another to the Forbidden Forest. Upon entering the building, the 3 remaining thieves found the Orange Battery, and quickly began to squabble for it. The Guardians and a force of Manhunter androids broke through the roof, and demanded they put the battery down. As the three thieves squabbled, the orange light began to unleash itself, claiming all of the Manhunters, 2 Guardians, another of the thieves, and a sizable portion of the sanctuary. Pre-War of Light Many times, according to Larfleeze, the temple had been breached over the many millions of years since his pact with the Guardians that allowed him possession of the Orange Battery, each of his Orange Lantern avatars being created from each of the trespassers. Apparently the sanctuary has either been repaired or at least pushed back into place over the many millions of years, for by the War of Light, it seems to be reasonably as well standing as when the thieves first found it. War of Light During the outbreak of the War of Light, the Controllers sought to find a power source similar to the Guardians' green energy, believing their lack of a power source to be the only thing standing in between them, and forging their own peacekeeping force in the universe capable of contending with the Green Lantern Corps. To this end, they traveled to the Vega System in order to harness the orange light. Unfortunately for them, upon entering the large sanctuary, and finding the orange battery, Larfleeze's orange avatars slaughtered them all, creating 5 new avatars for him. The Sanctuary was later seen again during the Guardians' attempted arrest of Larfleeze. Blasting aside the Forbidden Forest of Weeds, remarking to Gretti's warning of it being dangerous, "Not to us", they stood outside the sanctuary, and demanded that Larfleeze remove himself from it and give himself up. During the battle that followed, Hal Jordan fell into the sanctuary, where he confronted Larfleeze. During the battle, the Guardians and the other lanterns blasted their way in. The sanctuary took much damage from the skirmish, which eventually ended in Larfleeze losing, and the Guardians setting up another deal with him. Blackest Night During the Blackest Night, Larfleeze remains in the sanctuary, while his orange avatars descend upon Odym to claim him a Blue Power Ring. During this however, the Black Lantern Power Rings break into his temple, and resurrect the slain who comprised his orange lantern avatars. Larfleeze was forced to flee his temple into space, where he was saved by Atrocitus. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Locations